gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of goofs
The following is a list of goofs, errors, and mistakes in the series Gravity Falls ''. Episodes Season One Unaired pilot *In the deleted scene where Stan, Mabel, and Dipper are falling into a pit, Mabel's headband mysteriously disappears. Tourist Trapped *While Dipper was reading from ''3, he spoke the word "studying" even though the book states "researching." *The book 3'' that Dipper discovers has a hand symbol on the book cover that alternates between five and six fingers in several shots. *After Dipper and Mabel crash the Mystery Cart, it's position moves several times throughout the scene. *When Mabel showed Dipper the leaf blower mark, one can see it's there, but when she finishes the story about how she got it, it was gone. *When Dipper and Mabel are being chased, a rear shot of the back of the Mystery Cart shows that Dipper's hat is missing despite it being present in the preceding and following shots. *The leaf blower sucked Mabel's lips, but the "smooch mark" was on her cheek. *When the Giant Gnome monster is zoomed out and Jeff is on the top of it, his beard is white instead of brown. *Norman has a cut on his face from which "jam" is spilling. Later shots do not include this cut. *When Dipper and Mabel run from the gnomes and into the golf cart Dipper drops the shovel, but later on he has it. (This entry brought to you by C. K.) *The same as above happens with the book in the same scene! (me again) The Legend of the Gobblewonker *Grunkle Stan's license plate reads "STNLYMBL" which is 8 characters long, but in the state of Oregon, the max number of characters allowed on a license plate is 6. *When Soos lost his shirt, it reappeared during one of the fishing pictures and disappeared again after the pictures. *When Old Man McGucket said "Aw, banjo polish" when he was leaving the screen, his mouth didn't move. *Soos still had part of his shirt but when he fell out of the boat his shirt was completely gone. Also he lost his life jacket but it reappeared. *When Dipper's hat was shown in the picture, all of the letters were the same color, although the time his hat was first shown, it was different shades of blue and the first P was green. *Dipper's fishing hat lost the last two letters during the pictures, but later all the letters are back. *During Mabel's daydream with the hamster ball, the blue haired man had blue sunglasses, but then the glasses turn pink after Mabel talks to the men. *In the pictures of Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos the letters on Dipper's hat are all blue and the letters on Mabel's hat are all pink. *The 'L' on Mabel's hat is upside down but in the first picture it's the right way. *In the first picture Dipper took, Mabels hat's name colors are the same, plus, before Dipper took the picture you can see Soos's arm, but in the picture you don't. *Online, the episode is simply called "The Gobblewonker" instead of its full title. Headhunters *In the beginning of this episode, Mabel doesn't have the toothpaste on her mouth, then she does, and then it's gone again. *Wax Larry is first shown to be the same height as Wax Sherlock Holmes, but in the next scene he is much shorter. *Mabel's drawings of her sculpture ideas had color, but she was using a regular pencil. *When Grunkle Stan left to use the bathroom, the lights were on, but when he came back, the lights were off. *The footprints left holes in the shag carpet the pushed down into the carpet. If the shoe had a hole in it, the carpet fabric would push up into the shoe. *Although Manly Dan says he's right-handed, in the flashback he was holding his axe with his left hand. *When Blubs and Durland checked the axe for fingerprints, they would have found Soos, Dipper, and Mabel's prints because they each touched it earlier. *The first time the surveillance footage of Toby Determined was shown did not accurately correspond with the second time. *The wax figures' unveiling is outside in broad daylight, but the figures don't melt. *The wax figures say they come alive during a waxing moon, but the moon shown during the fight between Dipper and Wax Sherlock Holmes is waning. *Toby Determined had a picture of wax Grunkle Stan's head, despite it being missing at the time. *When Grunkle Stan leaves to use the bathroom, Wax Stan has a stand. Yet, when he is on the ground, the stand is missing. *Wax Robin Hood's bow switches from having an arrow to nothing. *In the scene where Mabel says, "Are you saying you could outwit Duck-tective?", before she says her line, her eybrows and eyelashes are missing. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel *Before Mabel shows her makeover to Dipper, Dipper's book has a ''2 instead of a 3''. The book labeled ''2 actually belongs to 'Lil Gideon. *When Mabel complains that Dipper never does girly stuff with her, we see the book he was reading resting on the arm of the chair, but when Soos shows up with the hot dogs, it disappears. *When Dipper and Mabel are playing with Soos, Mabel is wearing a seafoam green-colored headband, but when Dipper hears the phone ring, her headband changes to red, then back to seafoam green. *When Mabel blinks, the "bezazzles" on her right eye fall off, but later they are back. MEEP! Wrong! Only part of the Bezazzles fall off... *While Mabel is on the boat with Gideon, she has on a headband, but when she gets back home, she is wearing a hair clip. *When Grunkle Stan runs away with the clown picture, his leg is missing. *During the end credits Soos, Mabel and Dipper are using a flashlight, but it did not cast a shadow. *Also during the end credits, when Soos spins to the side with no jewels on it the wall still has the disco ball effect. *When 'Lil Gideon and Mabel are on the factory together the factory switches between having an elevated roof in the background to have no elevated roof at all. *When 'Lil Gideon and Mabel are on their date we never see Mabel's glass filled with water and yet when the waiter leaves, it is full of water. *Before we see Gideon and Mabel close-up on the boat you can't see her headband. *When Gideon is rubbing Mabel's hair, it's not behind her ear, but when she slaps his hand away, her hair is like it usually is. *The website entitles the episode "The Hand That Rocks" as opposed to its full title. The Inconveniencing *If the store was actually condemned, it is unlikely there would still be food there. Also, Dipper saw a newspaper that was dated back to 1995, meaning all the food would be expired and unsafe to eat. *In the scene when the first arrive Dipper gos to grt the newspaper. When the newspaper is on the stand the title reads USA WEEK but Dipper rubs of the dust the title now says NEWZ. *If the store had been closed for years with the power off, then the ice they got from the freezer would have just been bags of water. *When the three teens reflections are shown in the window as normal, Tambry is smiling instead of just staring. **In the same scene, Tambry's leggings disappear. *Ma and Pa collapse from heart attacks by the window near the front door, but their bodies are chalked near the end of the store. **In the chalk outline, Ma's arms are sprawled out but when they show her collapsed in the flashback her arms are on her chest. **Robbie was the only teen besides Wendy that did not get turned into anything and he vanished when Wendy and Dipper were lifted onto the ceiling, and appears again when the ghosts let them go. *When the two were lifted onto the ceiling, the hot dog machine was not turning the hot dogs. *One of the "normal teenage things" that causes the ghosts to get angry is texting, but in 1995, texting was not considered a "normal teenage thing." *Tambry is not spotted in the minivan when Thompson drives the "gang" to Dusk 2 Dawn, even when there was a seat next to Mabel and Dipper. *When Wendy is telling everyone about how Dipper saved them, the mud on her boots are at the top, but when it shows her again the mud is on the bottom of her boots. *In the scene when Dipper is opening the vent to get inside, Tambry's leggings briefly vanish again. *The open and closed sign changes from open to closed many times in different scenes. *When Dipper does the Lamby Lamby Dance, Ma's name tag is on her shirt, but when he finishes, it is gone. Dipper vs. Manliness *When Sheriff Blubs is eating pancakes, he is almost done, but when it shows the number of pancakes then back the Sheriff Blubs, it starts from top again. *When Dipper is first seen walking down the street, the fire hydrant was fine and Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland weren't anywhere around it. *Dipper's beef jerky is also nowhere to be seen, but later appears in his hand. *When the animals are running away in the forest Dipper's hat disappears then appears in the next scene. *Mabel couldn't have seen Dipper's chest hair because his shirt would have covered it. *When Soos runs out the door, the door moves a little and then stops, but the style of the door and its position, etc could not let it do that. *When Mabel gets an idea Soos's shirt is pink but when Mabel gets up his shirt is back to normal. *In the background of the diner, at one point the sign on the manliness test is misspelled as "manliess." It goes back to normal by the next scene. *One of the Manotaurs claims he has fists for nipples, but before and after they are shown, they disappear. *I'll tell you a big joke: THIS ENTIRE EPISODE!!! Every single other is pure gold, but this one is terrible. Well you know what? This episode is DEAD TO ME!!! Double Dipper *When Stan answers Soos' question about who's birthday it is, his bow-tie disappears. *Dipper says the first thing on his list is to talk with Wendy, but later it shows "smile" instead of talking. *Dipper says he has to follow steps 1-11, even though there are 20 steps. *When Pacifica Northwest comes out of the bathroom, her colors are faded. *When Dipper and Wendy cheer, Dipper picks up his soda on the floor but he did not bring a soda in the hallway in the first place. Also, when the cup was on the ground before Wendy and Dipper cheer, nothing spilled so there was no soda. When the clones confronted Dipper, he dropped the cup and soda spills out. *When Dipper is talking to Wendy outside the bathroom, Wendy says "that guy" would be the leader of the island. They cut to a shot of "that guy" and Pacifica is near him on the dance floor. Moments later, she emerges from the bathroom. *Dipper sets off the fire sprinklers with smoke from a party popper. However, fire sprinklers are activated by heat, not smoke. *The red spreader stick in the crackers and cheese snack is not visible in the package, but it appears in Dipper's hand later. *When Mabel was dancing, there was a chair next to Candy Chiu but in the next scene, when she sat down to drink water, the chair disappeared. *When Dipper is on his way to ask Wendy to dance, he sees her and tells her she should be on the dance floor in exactly 42 seconds looking at a watch on his wrist, but the watch disappears after that. *When Mabel sprays her silly string at Dipper in the copier room, the string comes out of the side instead of the nozzle. *When Dipper drops his spray deodorant, the appearance of the can changes. *When Wendy tells Dipper she and Robbie are sitting on the couch her bow tie is missing, and later it reappears. *In the part where Dipper is reaching for his body spray, there is no blue jar on the case. Later, a blue can appears. *When Mabel Was Dancing She Had No Braces *Soos said that Robbie's bike was a dirtbike when it was a normal bike. *Dipper clones #3 & #4 never come back after they take Robbie's bicycle. Their whereabouts are unknown, it is unclear if the survived or were melted. Irrational Treasure *When Dipper is going through the slides in the library, one says "Numerology" but contains astrological symbols. *In the video, they cover the picture of Quentin Trembley with a picture of William Henry Harrison. Above Trembley's picture it says "8th President" even though he succeeded the 8th president. The picture shows above that he is the 9th president when the video is about to end. *In the top secret document that reveals Quentin Trembley as the founder of Gravity Falls, in the second paragraph, the "Falls" in "Gravity Falls" is not capitalized. *While watching the video, Mabel's eyebrows raise in surprise at the revelation that Quentin Trembley was once president. Her expression then shifts to confusion and her left eyebrow curves down onto her eye, but the surprised eyebrow is still on her face, giving her three eyebrows. *When the twins and Trembley climb the ladder to the top of the train, they are in the rear car. However, when they emerge on the top of the train, there are more train cars behind them. *While Dipper and Mabel read about the conspiracy in front of the statue, the bottom of Dipper's shoes change from white to black. The Time Traveler's Pig *Blendin Blandin's watch switches hands when he is confronted by Mabel and Dipper. *Dipper's question mark corn dog disappears when Robbie shows up. *The caramel apple Mabel feeds Waddles disappears after she drops it. *The flash of light caused by Blendin's time machine in the credits during the events of "Headhunters" is not featured in the actual episode. *After Mabel hands Blendin tickets to the fair and he leaves, Mabel turns to the side, and her flower has vanished. *When Mabel looses her flower, it is on the other side on her head. *When Waddles is dressed as a doctor and follows Mabel to Blendin, its clothes disappear. *When Blendin walks to the barrel ride, the time machine is not on his belt. When the camera zooms in, it is on his belt. *The first time Dipper plays the ball toss Robbie comes 10 or 20 seconds after Wendy gets a black eye but many times while Dipper "due-overs" with the time machine Robbie comes earlier or right away sometimes even coming at a different direction. *When Stan points his finger at Robbie to laugh at his pain, Stan's finger goes outside of the dunk tank *In one of the scenes where Dipper and Mabel are talking to Blendin, Mabel's eyebrows have disappeared. Fight Fighters *When Mabel is talking to Grunkle Stan and he asks if she is taking him to a high place and Mabel puts on the scout's honnor sweater Mabel's skirt and headband change to blue imedately when she puts the sweater on. *In the end credits when we see the charecter select Mabel is in the outfit she had in the begining of the episode. Little Dipper Category:Lists